The Road So Far
by HappysSweetOldLady
Summary: A Gadreel story, because there isn't enough. Just the start of something possibly...let me know what you think.


**Elektra Winchester had finally had it with God. He had to stop fucking with her like this. Seriously, he keeps giving her, her words and then ripping her Soul mate away from her. This had to be some kind of cosmic joke on her.**

 **When she was little, '** ** _Hey there Doe eyes'_** **had made her so happy. Her Soul mate must be a prince or something like that, her ...four-year-old brain supplied. After the fire, being on the road, she worried that it was a monster saying these things to her. Something coming to take her away from her Papa and brothers.**

 **She was nine when it became her job to watch over little Sammy while Papa trained Dee to hunt. She was always scared that she would have to use that special emergency number Papa had given her in case anything happened to him or Dean. She knew Uncle Bobby would help them, but she didn't want to loose them.**

 **By the tender age of thirteen she thought for sure it was going to be some dumb high school Jock who couldn't come up with anything better than calling her Doe eyes. She was mostly scared of that scenario over all else, because most boys hit on her right in front of Dean, who would promptly kick the crap out of them, soul mark be damned.**

 **She also never thought out of the three of them she'd be first to meet there soul mate. Seriously she always thought it would be Sam's '** ** _Well hello tall, dark and broody'_** **that would pop up first, or even Dean's creepy church weirdo '** ** _I'm an angel of the lord.'_**

 **But you know she was just cursed obviously.**

 **'** ** _Hey there Doe eyes'_** **turned out to be the trickster they were hunting when she turned 24. Though when they first met she thought he was just a nice Janitor, no such luck. And even later when the boys thought he was dead, she knew better. Her words were still bright and clear on her hipbone. She wasn't surprised when the endless Tuesdays turned out to be him either.**

 **She inwardly thought it was kind of funny watching Sam freak out while she got to eat whatever she wanted and know Dean would be fine. And when the trickster gave her a little smirk and a wink, well it was almost worth her brothers getting on her case about not telling them her soul mate was alive and kicking.**

 **Of course she also figured out who he really was long before the boys. She researched tricksters, but everything the books said just didn't sit right with her. So one day, while researching the apocalypse she came across some stuff about Gabriel and she just knew in her gut this was her soul mate. And that's when the dreams started. The dreams of him she knew were just because he crawled into her mind. She enjoyed getting to know him, listening to his stories. And when her brothers got cursed to TV land, she got to enjoy his company on not so family oriented channels.**

 **When she finally lost him she felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest, her words burned of her body. When she looked they were gone, like they'd never been there at all, just a scar in the shape of a feather. It took her a long time to forgive her brothers for leaving he behind. As soon as she did it happened, new words. God was laughing somewhere, her heart had just mended and now he was throwing this at her.**

 ** _'Well Hello Cher'_** **had popped up on her neck, a little dull, kind of grey actually, just above her pulse point. She didn't have time to celebrate though because a week later, they were fighting the leviathan when Dean and Cas just disappeared. Sam and Elektra were left with a gaping hole and no idea what to do.**

 **Then Sam met miss** ** _'WERE YOU NOT LOOKING OR DID YOU HIT THIS DOG ON PURPOSE'_** **Amelia, and just left her to figure things out on her own.** **** **She set off to find Kevin, figuring just because Sam gave up didn't mean she had to. She did her best to protect him, finding them an abandoned church to squat in, warding it with demon sigils.**

 **One night she woke up screaming, a burning pain against her throat. Kevin stared terrified as he watch her words turn a red colour. She realized on her own why it happened a few weeks later when she met Benny. Blood red, because he was a Vampire, funny God, funny.**

 **With Benny around, love was fast and fleeting. Sam hated him instantly, Cas didn't trust him and Dean thought it was hilarious. Elektra was just so happy to be with Benny that she ignored Sam's downward spiral from the trials until it was too late. Benny volunteered to help them so he could prove he was trust worthy to Sam. She should have realized when she was kissing him it would be the last time, as her words gave an odd tingle. So when Bobby appeared and her words slowly faded to a scar shaped like a 'B' she knew she was done with God and his crappy sense of humor.**

 **She disappeared for a while and did her own thing. She went to stay with Charlie, trying to be normal. It was only two weeks later when a pain in her chest had Charlie rushing her to the nearest emergency room, just moments after a frantic call from Kevin that the Angels were falling from heaven. She felt like her heart stopped at the nurses sigh of relief when they checked her chest, the nurse touched the mark, placed just over her heart.**

 **"Well look at that dear, its just your words, nothing to worry about."**

 **When the nurse left the room Charlie held her while she cried, because she knew what the nurse didn't, this was absolutely something her friend would worry about. Elektra was on edge for weeks just waiting for** ** _'Elektra, like the great and tragic storm, how poetic'_** **to show up and hurt her like Benny and Gabe. Charlie surprised her, taking her mind off it by taking her to get there first words to each other tattooed on their wrists.**

 ** _'Hey Gorgeous'_** **adorned Charlie's, and** ** _'Gorgeous, me, no that's you'_** **adorned Elektra's.**

 **Charlie said it was so no matter what happened they knew there was always someone out there and it could never be erased.**

 **When she finally goes home to the bunker its because the news of Kevin's death had reached her.** ** _'Are you an Angel?_** **' now was scripted on her other wrist in Kevin's hand writing, she cried while getting it done at the shop, but she didn't want to loose him.**

 **Cas told her it was an Angel who was inside Sam's head, fixing things that had done it. She knew Sam blamed himself but she didn't try to comfort him knowing it would make it worse.**

 **The Angel was called Gadreel, although he had told Dean it was Ezekiel. Elektra knew she knew that name, and covered her mouth realizing why. He was the protector of Eden, the poor Angel who Lucifer had tricked into letting him into the garden. She had read his story, feeling a strange connection to it, as if she knew he wasn't really at fault.**

 **She would believe her brothers no matter what, he was trying to do good and help his brother, that was all. She looked for him, trying to get his attention in prayer, far away from her brothers, when he found her she was sitting in a bar. He just walked over, slid in her booth, already knowing who she was, and said it. Her words.**

 **She stared at him for a few seconds and slowly reached out for him.**

 **"Its you...Your mine. I...Please don't leave me" she said tears falling from her eyes slowly. His breath caught in his throat and he reached the rest of the way for her hand.**

 **"I will never leave you. I am yours and you are mine."**


End file.
